The End of Deception
by vegitawraught
Summary: This chapter is the second to last in this series, it's just the first one i have done. I promise, the end of this chapter is not the end of the series! Please believe me. Some fighting, but a little bit of v/b at the end.


The End Of Deception  
  
AN: Teurf is Vegita's younger sister, Mudoe is her partner, and Snepspar is Goku's twin brother. These are my characters, but  
not the rest. Usual disclaimer, dbz doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda. (But not for lack of wishful thinking; *snif*.)  
  
Teurf slapped Bulma and she fell to the floor. Trunks was screaming, and Teurf picked him up. He beat his little fists against   
her arm and only screamed louder.  
"Trunks," muttered Bulma, struggling to get to her feet. Teurf grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.  
"I can't see how such a weakling as you could have so powerful a child, but you obviously can't train him. I can. As for you,  
well, my brother can always get another servant."  
Just then the door oopened.  
"Can't you keep that child quiet? I'm trying to-Teurf!"  
"I am terminating your servant. I am tired of her insolence, so I will destroy her and then find a better servant for you."  
"I am happy with this one." Vegita said coldly.  
"Rediculous. She doesn't follow orders, and she actually tried to attack me when I came to take the child. I'm going to train it."  
"The boy's father is training him. Let him go."  
"As you wish, brother. Boy, fly to your father."  
Teurf grinned and threw Trunks out the open door. The toddler made a U-turn in the air and came back in through a window,   
breaking it. He hovered a few feet away and fired a tiny ki blast at Teurf. She laughed and turned toward him, returning fire,   
but Vegita caught her blast and threw it back at her, making her lose her hold on Bulma. Both women fell to the ground, and   
Vegita turned to Trunks.  
"Go to Gohan. Stay with him."  
As his son flew away, Vegita turned back to his sister. She was back on her feet and smiling.  
"I've realized why you want to keep the woman and her child."  
"Oh really?"  
"Of course. It has been eight months since I ordered Mudoe to become your mate. I have noticed lately that she is showing   
signs of being with child herself. But surely you can do better than this trash." she said, kicking Bulma over.  
"Mudoe is not my mate. If she has a child, it is not by me."  
"That fool! She'll pay for this."  
"Snepspar will protect his mate. It's time I did the same."  
"What?"'  
"Get away from her."  
"You mean to say that this pathetic weakling," she paused to kick Bulma viciously again, causing Vegita's fists to tighten, "Is   
your mate?"  
"Touch her again and you'll find out."  
"Serious, aren't we. I'll call your bluff."  
Teurf drew back her foot for another blow, but was blown out the side of the house by a large ki blast from Vegita. She stood,   
ready for a fight, but suddenly changed her mind and flew off as he went Super Saiyan. Vegita picked Bulma up off the floor   
and carried her out of the ruined kitchen, laying her gently on the grass outside. She had been bleeding from both nostrils, and  
from numerous wounds all over her body, but when he wiped the blood from her face she jerked into consciousness and tried   
to sit up. Vegita immediately put an arm behind her for support and she looked up at him.  
"Is Trunks okay? Did she take him?"  
"No, she's gone. I sent the boy to Kakarott's brat."  
"Boy, I'm pretty torn up." she said, gesturing down at her bloody clothes and the wounds that had caused the mess.  
"Nonsense. I have lived through worse."  
"Vegita,"  
"No! I will not let you die."  
"I'm no Saiyan. You've said so yourself."  
"You are my mate! I...I love you."  
"I love you too. Take care of our son."  
"Bulma, do not leave me."  
"I'm sorry. It doesn't hurt anymore. Goodbye Vegita."  
Vegita held her close and a tear rolled down his cheek, and fell to roll down hers. He still hadn't moved when Gohan, Krillin,   
Mudoe, Perry, and Trunks flew down to land behind him a few minutes later.  
"Hey Vegita! What's going on? Trunks flew in, and he's got all these cuts. What happened?"  
Vegita didn't look up.  
"Your son's hurt! Don't you even care?" demanded Krillin.  
"He'll heal, won't he!? Or will she take everything from me today?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Perry, going up and shaking Vegita's shoulder.  
"What the?!" he gasped, pulling away in shock. Trunks slipped his hand out of Gohan's and ran up to his father.  
"Don't be sad daddy. Mommy's not sad."  
"Is that Bulma?" wondered Krillin out loud as he saw the bloody form Vegita was holding.  
"It was her, wasn't it?" asked Mudoe. She clenched her fists as Vegita nodded bitterly.  
"She will pay. There is no excuse for what she had done to your mate."  
"Oh, she'll pay. As soon as I find her, she'll find out what it means to kill the mate of a Super Saijin."  
"She'll already be gone by now."  
"What do you mean? Where could she go?"  
"Two days ago, Teurf told me that she had found the Saijins, that they weren't all dead. I   
checked her figures, and it's possible. I wasn't going to say anything until I was sure. Bulma and I had almost finished repairing   
the second space pod. Give me a week to complete it, and we'll follow."  
"I will go alone. You would only be a hinderance."  
"I am a Saijin elite!"  
"You are a pregnant female."  
"What!?" cried Perry. Mudoe blushed and nodded. 


End file.
